


Furball

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, MSR, Mulder and Scully - Freeform, Queequeg - Freeform, RST, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: what if Mulder didn't end up hating queequeg. What if he found a way to get along.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Furball

He won’t admit it at least not in front of her, but as the night rolls on he finds himself scratching behind the ears of her annoying little furball. He never had a dog as a kid. Something he always wanted, a big black lab to chase around the yard, or maybe a collie who could follow him on a bike. Now with cases and hospital stays keeping him from even having anything edible in his fridge he finds that the time escapes the dreams he had as a boy. Sure he wanted a yard with a dog and a cool job. Most days his job is pretty cool, and if the day should be full of paperwork and stale coffee it does have a cool redhead that laughs at his jokes and always smells nice. Queequeg smells nice too, as he rolls on his back so Mulder can rub his belly while Scully finishes typing up her last few sentences of her report. His original disdain for the little fluff ball was mostly about his eating habits, people not being the most ideal food group. Now though the dog is fed regular old dog food and a few treats. Queequeg has also stopped barking at him when he comes over, Mulder thinks it might just be because he smuggled him in some real ham but likes to think the dog is warming up to him. Scully finally finishes the report and sits next to Mulder on her small blue striped couch. Queequeg is almost taking up an entire cushion laying sideways on his back, paws in the air snoring. Mulder rubs his belly back and forth, a file sits perched on his lap as Scully squeezes in on the other side. She would rather sit practically on top of Mulder than move her precious pup, and a large part of him is happy to oblige. He lets his arm wrap around the back of the couch to give her a little more room. She takes the extra space and cuddles closer to him. Tapping on a picture as her brows knit in confusion. He smiles softly looking at the grainy photo that seems to capture a man dancing in thin air.   
“He snores pretty loud” She mutters as a yawn escapes her lips. 

“Looks like he has the right idea.” Mulder mutters yawning as well. 

The flight being delayed and the terrible weather had them hunkered down to finish up the reports at her house before two blissful days off. He thinks about driving up the vineyard tomorrow, his apartment is being fumigated and part of him wants to check out some mysterious lights up in the sky. Scully snuggles in a little closer her warm breath on top of his t-shirt as she leans on his shoulder. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” he says, letting his arms wrap around her to stroke her arm up and down. 

She mumbles a bit and he doesn’t even bother to decipher it. He looks at her as his hand rubs his eyes, her soft smile, the dog's loud snores, the rain and ice beating on her windows that lulls his head to rest against hers. The smell of her shampoo and the warmth of her tiny dog on the other side of him cause him to smile as sleep captures them both. 

He wakes hours later with a bad crimp in his shoulder, a warm Scully wrapped in his arms, her dog asleep in the small space left on his chest. He can’t help but grin the pain being worth it. He rubs queequeg's fur and the dog seems to sense that a bed would be a better choice and hops down, wagging his tail and dancing around to go to the soft big bed in the other room. Mulder shifts and picks Scully up. She is tiny and fierce but waking her is almost impossible. He would rather deal with a well rested Scully then one that he jolted awake in the middle of the night. Queequeg happily leads the way as Mulder carries his prize through the hallway. He turns off a light or two. Pulls back the covers and slides Scully in as queequeg hops to the other side. He moves the covers up to protect her from the chill but she grabs his arm, he turns to her, a shy smile hoping that she will forgive him moving her for her own good. 

“Didn’t you say your apartment was ..” she gestures into the air as another yawn takes over. He nods, whispers as he leans down and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“It’s fine, I can check into the Marriot.” He feels her tug on him as her head moves back and forth on the pillow. 

“No Mulder the weather and you are already tired just come to bed there is plenty of room.”

She moves back almost squishing the furball as he moves from his precious pillow. Queequeg's small eyes narrowed at him, and he is now sure if it wasn’t for the ham and hour long belly rub this dog would be barking his head off until Mulder was chased from her apartment. But Mulder did bring him ham and belly rubs and sneaks him better treats than the redheaded lady. So he moves over easily let’s the big man slide next to his human friend. In the morning when Mulder and Scully are snuggled together sharing one small pillow he will still have half the bed, which is secretly what both his human friends wanted anyway. 

Mulder ends up spending the entire next day with Scully and queequeg walking through some local parks and gardens. When Scully takes his hand and links their fingers together he forgets about the lights he wanted to check out. As the day runs down the twinkling lights come on they are still walking arm and arm and when he finally gets enough courage to kiss her, queequeg doesn’t make a peep. 

The next morning as he brews them coffee and makes her pancakes, he slips the dog some bacon. Scully swats at Mulder but the dog just wags his tail happily. Mulders arm snakes around her, pulling her to his lips in a certainly not chaste kiss. She tastes like syrup and her hands find their way under his shirt. He can’t help but lift her on the counter as he tosses another piece of bacon to the dog before having his fingers cup her face and deepening their kisses. 

He never makes it to Massachutes; he spends the whole weekend walking a dog and being an everyday person. It’s not nearly as boring as he thought it would be. When he goes home late Sunday night he has to kiss her at least 3 more times before she is forced to shut the door in his face. 

On Monday when she comes in with a smile and her face already blushing he can’t help but grin and bite his lip to keep it cool. They work just like before only now she touches him more, her fingers lingering on his skin. On Friday night when he brings a nice bottle of red and a pack of dog treats, queequeg jumps up on him the second he is barely through the door. He barks happily and Mulder leans down to get a face full of slobbery kisses.   
Scully comes in drying her hands on a dish towel looking bemused. “More fumencation?” her eyebrow raised. “Well, I umm just wanted to bring over a nice bottle of wine as a thank you for you know putting up with me last weekend.” He looks down, they kept things mostly professional this week. It’s like a silent agreement that this was private and not to be known at the Bureau. She reaches out for the wine, as he opens up the dog treats for queequeg. Giving him a big one and rubbing his little head. She looks over the bottle and looks at him, chuckles as he sits on the couch with an eager queequeg already in his lap rolling onto his back for a belly rub. 

“You won’t be able to move for the rest of the night you know?” she says from the kitchen, grabbing some wine glasses. He looks up at her rubbing queequeg's belly in circles. 

“I’m kind of ok with that, if you are.” His eyes find hers asking the question, can I stay? Or was it all just a one time thing. 

She smiles that big adorable scully smile hands him his glass, he grabs her wrist to tug her down beside him. She comes with a plop and as he is kissing her before he even tastes the wine.


End file.
